where legends begin
by chezzagirl
Summary: Story of how janine hathaway became the woman she is today. My summary is bad but try the story. Disclaimer. Michelle mead owns it all but my crazy plots :)
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my first story. its follows janine hathaway. its gonna go over 4 stories this is the first where she starts as a guardian. so anyway it will probably wont be gud os i can't write any way here it goes

chapter 1: Where?

So where do legends begin? D they begin or are they created? U do not know the answer but I know that my family cannot avoid a legendary status.

My mother was the ultimate fighter yet couldn't survive. My dad was the queens husband. A cheat. I earned mine through hardship and fire. Myhave is the monster boss, the zmey. My daughter isshadow kissed. Shrouded in shadows. Bound to the precious dragomir. Her lover is the strigoi brought back. The survivor. Finally my grandchild is nigh on impossible. Born of two dhampirs.

So before I go into details you should know about my world. My name is Janine Hathaway, I am a dhampir. Half human half vampire. My dad is a moroi. He is what they call a good vampire. They need blood for survival however they do not drink to kill. They harness natures magic yet do not really use it. Finally I come the evil creatures of the night. These are strigoi. They are fast and lethal and will stop at nothing to get the sustainment they need. I have dedicated my life to protecting the moroi so tat is what I shall do. Just remember nothing is ever as simple as it seems.

ok so that was the first chapter and really short. i'm not gonna promise to update regularly cos that wud be deceitful but hopefully it wont be too irregular. btw plz let me know what u think to it. Plz review. I won't bribe though because that really annoys me.

chezzagirl :D enjoy.


	2. graduation

Disclaiming- only own plot everything else goes to the wondermind that is richelle Mead.

Chapter 2: graduation.

To most people graduation is exciting. Its the beginning of a new era. Well in a way that's the same for me too but in a way Is far from it. Instead of it been my future starting. It's the beginning of the end. My life will constantly be a fight to live. Though I'm not particularly scared of my death. It's inevitable. But I am, deep in my soul, scared of dying. Leaving this world with no one to love or to have that emotion returned. But you have to take what you can get. For me what you can get is life aimed for someone else.

As you may have guessed today is the day I graduate. The last semester was hard. It started with the field trials. In the field trials all the dhampirs are given a moroi to protect around school. We have no classes. After this was done and we passed we went onto final trials. In the final trials we have to fight the strigoi in an arena. I came top in my class so my charge was going to be appointment.

As time passed my nerves grew. With three hours to go I started to get ready. I had a brilliant azure blue dress that hugged my every curve, the neckline was low. It was shortish yet still had an almost regal class to it. By my side was my best friend Ebony. She was also a Dhampir. She was also here to get ready for graduation. She wore an exact replica of my dress except in a shimmering scarlet. We were ready and she was ling me who she wanted as her charge. Her long standing boyfriend Rob Doru. He was okay but went crazy every now and again. Sometimes it was so bad that they had to call his half brother Victor. He was good at the minute though.

When the time came we lined up on the chairs. Moron went first as they did not need to ne tattooed. I half listened as the names were read out.

Eric Dragomir

Nathan Ivashkov

Daniella Szelsky

Rhea Price

Elizabeth Ashford

Michael Badica

Simon Castile

They went on and on until it got to one that drew my attention.

Ibrahim Mazur.

Ibrahim was not royal but he was very very famous. Already accused of illegal business. And a very very crazy ddress sense. _Wow just imagine them lips throwing off passion instead of insults. Just imagine them hands holding my hips instead of bodies of the dead. Just imagine... _NO! I cannot and will not think like that. What am I? A Blood Whore? No so I will not have indecent thoughts about an alluring mobster moroi.

With my thoughts set straight I continued on as normal. Time passed and Dhampirs went to get their promise mark.

For dhampirs there are three tattoos we can acquire. There is the promise mark this is given to all who complete guardian training. It goes at the top of your neck and isshaped like a S. Next is the molnija mark this is given to guardians as and when they make kills. This is shaped like two lightning bolts crossed over. Finally is the zeva mark (?) this is shaped like a star. This is for battle and extremely rare.

Today I was receiving my promise mark. I was bubbling with nerves. Ebony had just had hers. She was smiling brightly at me. My heart was hammering and that's when I heard the voice ring through the auditorium.

"Janine Hathaway, please make your way up to the front. You received top marks congratulations. Please go see Perkins for your promise mark."

My nerves revebrated through every muscle in my body as I started the walk up to the front. I sat down, twisting my hair out the way. He gave a grunt of warning before pain hit my neck. I thought this was easy. I was wrong but I grinned and bore it. A good ten minutes later and my neck was bandaged and I was handed my personalized stake. Finally I was free. I went around in a daze looking for Ebony when I finally found me she was bouncing excitedly.

"You do realise this is our last night of freedom?"

I laughed out loud before answering.

"What are we on our hen night if so its pretty damn boring."

"No but it means there are loads of parties."

I inclined my head silently telling her to lead the way.

Chapter 2 pt 2: Graduation party.

We arrived at the party and it was already in full swing. People were drunk and dancing all over the place. It wa already contagious. I grabbed a cosmo before grabbing Ebony and dragging her to the ddance floor. The beat pounded in my head as my body moved involuntarily. It was euphoric and so mch fun.

"Ebony grab me another drink hun!"

I shouted over the pulsating noise. I waited for a reply but all that happened was a drink was placed in my hand. I raised my eyes to meet the sexily alluring hazel ones of Abe. At this I froze. What was Abe doing handing me my favourite drink and where the hell is Eb.

"Hi,Abe enjoying the party?'

He chuckled, the sound washing over me like caramel making me shiver not of my own accord.

He leaned in his voice sounding like it was right next to my ear.

"It is now!"

His lips glided over my cheeks, going further and further until the softness brushed my lips. He pulled back looking in my eyes for confirmation. I nodded slightly and his lips glided back to mine more prominent this time. I fell into the depths of passion. His tongue brushed my lips. I granted him entry with a smile. I think in that moment I ws in heaven. I loved this man and always will. Finally the kiss ended and we just danced. Gliding along the floor.

Finally as the party ended and the day disappeared so did my love. A whispered promise of return before flying off through the night.

I'm sorry guys me and updates are not bezzies but i promise we will make friends. (someday) Abe will return at some point.

Rare and review. It makes me happy :)


End file.
